<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>he took a photograph... by storyofdeancas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039349">he took a photograph...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyofdeancas/pseuds/storyofdeancas'>storyofdeancas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>15x15 spoilers kinda, Cowboy!Cas, Cowboy!Dean, Happy Dean, M/M, One Shot, They're cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:47:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyofdeancas/pseuds/storyofdeancas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one shot of how that picture of Cowboy!Cas wound up in Castiel's wallet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>he took a photograph...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean was elated. He got his everything back, he finally won by getting Cas back. His dimmed mood turned bright the moment Cas turned around in that alley. For the first night in months, he slept soundly. He was surrounded with the fact that Cas was back, and in that, he took comfort.</p><p>Sam and Jack were off investigating a separate part of their joint case, while Cas and Dean went to interrogate the sheriff.</p><p>Dean had insisted that the pair wear cowboy disguises to fit the occasion and blend, reminiscing about the time he made Cas watch "Tombstone" with him.</p><p>As they wait in the impala, Castiel quotes the movie, "I'm your huckleberry" his voice unimaginably low. Dean gulps. That was something else he missed about Cas.</p><p>—</p><p>As Cas questions the sheriff, Dean runs to the impala and grabs the polaroid they use on hunts from the trunk. Dean never wants to forget this day, this day that Dean can't be sure is actually life, and not a fantasy. Castiel's not looking Dean's way when he snaps two pictures of Cas. One for himself to keep with him, so no matter what happens he never forgets Castiel's face, or this day, and one to give to Cas, because if Dean couldn't get cas to change his wardrobe, he could at least get him to decorate his wallet a bit.</p><p>Castiel finishes up and Dean quickly puts the picture he kept for himself in his pocket, and hands Castiel the other. Cas looks at the photo in confusion. "Dean why did you take a photo of me?" Dean smiles and shakes his head, "I don't know, man. This day has been so good, I think had to take a picture so I could confirm it's real, and not some fantasy."</p><p>Castiel brushes his finger along the picture of his face and chuckles, "Well at least you got my good side." Dean laughs, "Cas, both your sides are good. Now you have something to put in that naked wallet of yours"</p><p>"Thank you, Dean"</p><p>"God, I'm glad you're back."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>